


The Rays of the Sun Tearing Through the Bleak

by verumsui



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Tales from the Shadows (Final Fantasy XIV), What-If, affair, soft Emet-Selch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumsui/pseuds/verumsui
Summary: A what-if scenario where the Warrior of Light lived a life of a Garlean during Solus zos Galvus' rule.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. The Sun's Warmth

His Radiance's desk is stacked with parchment work. Many desire to occupy his throne for power and glory. Alas, t'is never an easy task to run a nation. The Emperor would love to see such simpletons have a hand in his job, but he pressed on. His work was all too valuable to be whisked away at the hands of the unworthy.

Solus' weary eyes scanned through parchment after parchment. Dipping his pen in ink, over, and over. Sounds of the scribbles of his pen and flipping paper filled the room. Footsteps echoed from behind the door, he paid no heed to it.

The door clicks open.

"Y-your Radiance."

A servant pours out from the door, giving a bow to the Emperor.

His eyes did not leave the documents on his table.

"I-I have come to deliver the next set of paperwork.  
May I set it on your desk, Your Radiance?"

"You may. Leave it on that corner of the desk."

Without lifting his head, he pointed his free hand at the vacant space on the table.

The servant follows to his order, setting the stack of documents on the table, letting out a small sigh of carrying around the ungodly stack of papers. Solus turned to peek at the documents, letting out a gravelly sigh at the volume of the pile. 

"I shall pour some tea for you, Your Radiance.  
Or perhaps coffee would be to your liking?"

"Tea w---"

He turned to meet the servant's gaze. His eyes wide opened as the servant came into his field of vision.

"... Y-Your Radiance?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, rubbing his palm over his face. Mayhaps the work has gotten to him.

Their eyes meet.

It was no illusion.

"... Tea would be great.  
...  
I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Yes, Your Radiance... I-I've recently been given the privilege to work in the palace as a... Humble servant."

"And your name is?"

"Mona, Your Radiance."

"... Mona."

Mona reflexively looked to her side, her cheeks grew pink at the mere mention of her name off the Emperor's lips.

It was as though his demeanor changed, to one of a welcoming one.

"Well then.  
I would prefer to see you running tasks to my room more often from now, Mona.  
T'is a refreshing sight for mine sore eyes."

Solus smirks.  
Flustered, Mona bows without a second thought.

"A-as you wish, Your Radiance.  
... I-I shall return with a fresh pot of tea.  
Pardon me."

She stumbles out the door, once it closed, she buried her face in her palms, feeling the heat in her cheeks grow further.

"N-No, this is no time to stop... I-I mustn't keep his Radiance waiting...!"

Mona disappears off to the palace cookery.

\---------

Solus did not return to his parchment work as the new servant left.  
He needed a moment to himself.

"What sort of joke fate continues to play me for..."


	2. The Light I Had Long Forgotten

A week had passed since Mona's task of delivering a stack of parchment work to His Radiance.

With each time she meets the Emperor's gaze, it was as though his exhaustion had thawed away. The very notion spurred butterflies in her stomach.

Today, Mona was tasked with cleaning the palace grounds.

As she tended to her duties in the lonely hallways of the palace, interesting mutters were heard here and there. The other servants were gossiping over their masters.

One such gossip caught her ear, of how Mona's frequency to His Radiance's study had increased.

They whispered words of slander on her name. 

Rumors of her using her body to earn the Emperor's favor seemed to be popular.

Mona tried to pay no heed to such poison. 

Gradually, it ate at her.

\---------

The door to His Radiance's study clicks open.

The Emperor greets his guest with a smile.

Mona makes her entrance, with a pot of freshly brewed tea in hand. She bows.

"Earl grey with a pinch of lavender, Your Radiance."

"Excellent."

She sets the tray down, pouring out a cup and placing it on the vacant space of his desk. 

"... Is something the matter?"

Mona was caught by surprise at Solus' words.  
She let out meek laughter.

"N-not at all, Your Radiance. Please, perish the thought."

"Are the words of such lowly people bothering you all that much?"

Her eyes widened.  
Solus smirks in response.

"Wh--"

"T'is not uncommon for gossip to run amok behind the back of a ruler.  
Those women love to gossip, don't they?  
Though, I will not deny the rumors of adultery.  
After all... Why deny something that is about to become the _truth_?"

He rose up from his seat.

"Y-Your Radiance...?"

Solus takes a few steps towards her. Mona, feeling some sort of chill from the look in his eyes, involuntarily stepping back a little.

"There is no need to run, my dear."

Mona flinches with the sensation of Solus' gloved hand cupping her cheek. His thumb affectionately stroking over her cheek, easing her.

"N-no, Your Radiance... We mustn't...."

"No one needs to know.  
You bring light to my bleak days.  
You can not fathom how dull it is to be dealing with all this parchment work and those fools in meetings."

Mona couldn't bear to continue meeting his intense gaze, shutting her eyes close. She bit her lip, she wanted this. But, it isn't right.

Her eyes crack open as the warmth of his hand faded.

"I won't force you.  
If you so desire it then, show yourself to my chambers at midnight, my dear."

Solus returns to his desk.

"I-I... Shall take my leave, Your Radiance."

He waves her off with a smirk, returning to his paperwork.

Mona emerges from the Emperor's study with a face rivaling that of a beet. Her head is white, what is she to do?

Without looking ahead of her, she bumps into another servant.

"Ah, m-my apologies! I didn't see where I was walking..."

The manservant tidies himself.

"If it isn't Mona. Perish the thought, the fault lies in me. I should've been more alert."

"L-Liori...! Are you perhaps on your way to the Emperor's study?"

"That I am, with another pressing matter at hand. I best get going now. Till another time, Mona."

"Till another time, Liori."

Mona curtsies with a smile before taking off to resuming her cleaning.


	3. A New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

The clock was about to strike midnight.  
Mona had already been waiting outside the door to the Emperor's chambers.  
Twiddling her thumbs as to quell her nervousness down and question why she had brought herself here.

She takes a deep breath, putting her all into knocking on the door. 

“Enter.”

Solus’ voice echoes from within. 

Mona places her hand on the ornate door handle, pushing it open. She was taken aback by the decor of the room. 

Solus was standing by the fireplace, with his sleeping gown on. 

After closing the door, Mona does her bow, all flustered. 

“Y-Your Radiance.”

He turns to meet her gaze, a smile etched on his lips.

"T'is very good to see you here, my dear.  
I am elated that you took up my invitation."

"I-I.... I am honored, Your Radiance..."

With each step he took towards her, Mona's heart drummed in her ears.

"My... You're red as a beet.  
Do I truly excite you that much?"

Solus' fingers reach for her chin, tilting her upwards to meet his gaze.

"Y-yes, Your Radiance..."

He smirks in response.

For what felt like time eternal for Mona, she jumped at the sensation of the Emperor's lips on hers.   
The scent of his overwhelmed her senses.

"Tell me... Have you ever taken a man before?"

"No, Your Radiance... I have not..."

"Very well, I shan't overwhelm you too much.  
You're free to leave whenever you wish."

Solus' lips brushed from her own, to her jaw and down her neck. With each kiss, rendered a soft gasp from Mona. 

The Emperor took pleasure in the servant's reactions.

"Now then, it'd be better if... We continued this in bed."

Mona's heart leapt out her chest.  
Solus whisked her to his bed, laying her down and crawling over her.

"O-oh, Your Radiance... This is the highest of honors y-you've bestowed onto this lowly servant... For a servant such as me to lay on your bed..."

"My dear, enough with the formalities and just enjoy the night."

He chuckled deeply, making Mona's heart skip another beat.  
Solus' hands made their way to her chest, undoing her gown, button, by button.

Mona turned to avert her gaze.  
Her chest, bare for the Emperor to see.  
What lied under was perhaps the most boring and plain undershirt royalty could ever deem.

But none of that mattered to Solus.  
For his eyes laid on something else.

"You're beautiful, my dear. Take pride in that."

"I-I'm honored, Your Radiance."

He continued his kisses along her neck, tracing her collarbone with his lips. She shivers as his calloused hands explored every ilm of her body. He undoes her undershirt, his lips thread closer to her nub. Mona stifled a moan as his lips wrapped around her nub, drawing his tongue out.

Her dress tugged up, his hands tugging on her small clothes. 

Mona’s heart throbbed, covering her face in embarrassment as he discards the cloth. 

She was met with his lips once more, this time with his tongue seeking an invitation, brushing between her lips. Inexperienced, she didn’t know how to approach the situation. Parting her lips, she was met with his taste. 

Solus undoes his trousers, freeing his stiffened length. Mona’s eyes widened as she felt his head kissing her mound. 

“Relax... It will only hurt for a little bit.”

She let out a moan as he began his entrance, calling out for her lord in desperation. 

She clawed at the sheets as he broke through her wall, tears filled her vision. He held her closely, taking a moment for her to get acclimatized. 

“Shall I proceed?”

Solus whispered into her ear, burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

“... Y-yes, Your Radiance...”

He resumed his entrance, slowly hilting himself. Mona shivered from hearing the Emperor groan deeply into her ear, clawing at the sheets as she felt him throbbing within her. The sensations were all too much for her to bear. 

Solus slowly withdraws himself and thrusts back into her. The jolt made her cry out in pleasure, reaching desperately for His Radiance’s back. The pain slowly subsided and it gradually drowned Mona with ecstasy. Words of praise tumbled from her lips.

With a few more thrusts into her, the Emperor found his release. Before he could, he removed himself, spreading his seed all over Mona's stomach. Mona had found hers with the help of his calloused fingers.

The air was humid.  
The two of them were slick with sweat.  
They sought to catch their breath.

Solus had a towel nearby, cleaning Mona of his seed.

"You may stay the night here.  
Or mayhaps you prefer risking yourself getting seen on your way back to your quarters?"

Mona bit her lip.  
She wanted to stay, but the idea of deepening this affair did not sit well with her.

Her vision began to darken.  
She had not realized she was spent.

"I-I... Would like to take your offer... Your Radiance."

Solus' lips crooked into a smile.

"Wise choice, my dear."

His arms cradled around her. Her heart pounded once again. She had no energy left to protest nor be flustered. Slumber finds her.

Solus beholds the sleeping Mona in his arms.   
So frail.   
So fragile. 

He left a kiss on her forehead, laying his hand over her chest. Forming a tether of sorts between them both.


	4. Deepening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

Dawn arrived.

Being a servant, Mona's own body clock had been long acclimatized to waking up early. She had trouble getting off of bed, for her lower half was sore. 

The Emperor was a deep sleeper. How Mona wished that she would learn of this from... Another means of doing so.

She had already gotten herself ready to carry out her tasks. She reluctantly used the bath in the Emperor's chambers, but she had no other choice.

"Your Radiance... T'is dawn."

Solus shielded his face from the streaks of light pouring into the room. Mumbling protests in a gravely tone.

Soon Mona had remembered that there are other servants who are in charge of getting the Emperor ready for the day, she must leave immediately. She reached for the door---

"... I shall see you later, my dear."

Mona was caught by surprise.

"A-ah... Yes, Your Radiance...!"

Honestly, she was ever flustered. Moments from the night before filled her head and her cheeks grew red by the second.

Before leaving the room, she does a bow to His Radiance.

Peering through the crack of the door, wary of any nearby servants.

The coast was clear.

T'is time---

"Mona?"

She yelped and twirled around.

"O-oh.... L-Liori....  
My apologies!"

Liori chuckled.

"You're always an easy one to surprise.  
I see you've left His Radiance's chambers.  
And to top it off, your face is crimson red.  
... Something interesting happened?"

"O-oh no, not at all! I was assigned to w-wake His Radiance.  
I-It was my first time on duty and His Radiance was... Bare...."

"You'll get used to it, I suppose."

"I....  
Would n-not like to...."

Truth be told, she would like to. But her heart implored her to perish the thought.

"Say, Liori... Yesterday you had business with His Radiance, yes?"

"Oh? Piqued your interest?  
Does this have anything to do with what the ladies were mumbling about?"

"N-no! Of course not!  
... I am just curious is all."

He chuckles, patting Mona on the back.

"Right, right.  
It's nothing of import, really. Just the usual document delivery.  
... Say, Mona. Would you care to join with me for lunch sometime?"

Mona took a moment. Instead, the vision of having lunch with His Radiance filled her head. She perished the thought, urging herself to return to reality.

"That would be lovely."

"Excellent, I shall notify you of a time. Till then."

The two say their goodbyes.  
Mona disappears off to the distant hallway and Liori off in the direction of His Radiance's chambers.

\-----------------------

Mona was tasked to clean the windows in the hallway leading to the meeting room. It was awfully noisy with many people talking all at once.

Soon the chatter stopped, the doors flung open and the officials filed out of the room. Mona put down her cloth and bowed to the flock of highly ranked officials who paid no heed to her.

She realized that His Radiance was not in the crowd.

Curiosity took her, she peered into the meeting room.

And there he was, fumbling about with his parchment work scattered in front of him on the desk.

Solus noticed a presence in the room, looking up, all his worries and dread had thawed away.

"Mona."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Y-Your Radiance...!"

Mona frantically bowed to pay her respects.

"Forgive me for peeking... I thought you had already left with the rest."

He scoffed.

"Me? With those fools?  
Please.”

He rose from his seat, gathering the parchment work together and setting it aside. Closing in on the distance between them both.

"I had missed you.  
You left awfully early this morning."

Solus leaned forward towards Mona, her cheek cupped by his hand, the heat returned to her face. The sight merely widened his smirk.

Their lips met.  
And again.  
The fervor gradually built up.

He deepened the kiss in search of her taste, his tongue invading her mouth. Mona moaned muffledly into the kiss.

Soon, it broke.  
Mona looked at him with eyes of pleading.

"Did you enjoy our time last night?  
_I_ certainly did."

Her heart sank.  
If this affair were to continue any further, she would be the catalyst for dispute between the Emperor and the Empress.

Alas,

"... Yes. Yes, Your Radiance."

"Excellent..."

Solus pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue past her lips. His hands explored every ilm of hers. Mona gasped into the kiss.

One glove dropped to the ground. Solus slipped a hand under the servant's skirts, pleased to find moist small clothes. His hand sent a jolt down Mona, rubbing over her pearl. 

She clung onto His Radiance pulling him close as his hand slipped under her small clothes, one finger traversing into her. Biting on her skirt to keep herself quiet, His Radiance’s finger ran deep. 

Soon her release found her, she cried into the Emperor’s arms. 

Solus withdrew his hand, licking it clean. 

Mona sunk to the ground, catching her breath. 

She looked up and was met with his golden gaze. There was a primal hunger glowing in those eyes of his.


	5. Dusk Eternal (Updated, 28/2/21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, this chapter has been updated as of Feb 28th 2021.

Ever since that day, each meeting with His Radiance showed Mona things she didn't know about her own body. All at the hands of Solus. It did not cross to her as strange as to how the Emperor knew how to work her flesh, she took it of how experienced he was, another trait of his that she worships.

Mona worships the Emperor like most Garleans do.

They revere their founding Father with all the respect in the realm.  
But with that respect, came poison and betrayal.

For Solus to lay a hand on her, as much as it pained her to be partaking in an affair, for the Emperor to show affection to her, could not make her anymore happier.

==============

Mona enters the Emperor's study with the usual tea in hand.

"Tea, Your Radiance."

"You've kept me waiting, my dear."

Mona didn't expect such words.  
The blood rushed to her cheeks.  
She was... Delighted to be... Wanted.

Oh, to be wanted by the Emperor himself.

"M-my apologies, Your Radiance."

Solus lets out a hearty chuckle.

"I jest."

The tray, set down on his desk, a cup of tea freshly poured out. Solus had returned his quill to its rightful place, putting away the parchment he was working on. Rising from his seat, he circled around the desk, approaching the servant.

Mona gasped from the sensation of fine silk cradling her cheek. His thumb lovingly caressing her, reaching in to capture her lips.

A single kiss was enough to overwhelm her, more so from the Emperor.  
She clung onto the fur linings of his regalia as he deepened the kiss further.  
His tongue sought for hers, she clumsily met his with her own.

A muffled moan of his title tumbled from her sealed lips, having her chest fondled with. Soon he found her growing peaks, teasing them with his thumb. The grip on his coat merely grew stronger. Their kiss grew fervent with each exchange.

His lips part from hers, Mona wanted the kiss to continue on.

"Hands on the desk, now."

Solus' voice was low, coated with lust.

Mona wasn't sure as to what the command meant, but she wasn't to disobey him. Her hands splayed on the desk, she yelped when he pulled out her rear. Her skirts raised up, she shivered from her rear exposed to the cold air.

Her smalls fell down her legs, she felt pressure against her lower lips. Solus had lined up his head against her entrance, leaning over her.

"A-ah.... Your Radiance...."

She pressed her cheek against the cold desk as she felt him making his entrance. The swell of him stretching her apart at a slow pace, letting out a low moan. Solus planted kisses on the back of her neck, taking his time before he fully sheathes himself.

Mona sung praises for the Emperor, feeling him swell inside of her. Her reactions brought a smirk to his lips, slowly pulling himself back before his pelvis smacks into her cheeks, eliciting a gasp from the servant.

Solus gradually builds his pace, groaning out the servant's name in a tone of affection. The shell of her ear captured in his lips, the sensation of his bated breath on it left shivers down her spine. She felt His Radiance's warmth as her back with his chest, pinning her down to the desk.

The glassware rattled with each thrust of his, the tea threatened to spill forth from the cup.

She felt him expand within her, his release evidently approaching.

He withdrew himself, spending his seed against her thigh. The sensation left Mona whimpering in frustration, partly wishing to feel his release inside of her. She reached her own with the help of his deft fingers, her own fluids joining his seed down her legs.

Snap.

Mona twitched at the feeling of soft linen between her legs.

Looking down to see that it was a towel.  
Solus was cleaning the trace of his seed off her thigh.  
She felt bad for letting His Radiance do the dirty work for her, for it was the servant's duty to do such a thing.

"Thank you, Your Radiance..."

"T'is the least I can do, my dear."

His hands trailed to her sides, taking her off the desk. Towel pressed to her chin, cleaning the drool off of it. Her clothes were in a mess from their lovemaking, all that was rectified by his own hand. From button to button, tidying the servant up.

Mona stared at Solus in a daze, not being able to comprehend what the Emperor is doing for this lowly servant.

"Has our session left you so shattered, my dear?  
Mayhaps I should show more restrain."

"N-no, not at all Your Radiance... I'm just...  
Grateful for the kindness you've bestowed onto this lowly servant.  
... If I may, I would like to ask a question."

"Speak freely."

"... Why me, Your Radiance?"

Solus' eyes widened slightly.

After a moment, melancholy filled them.

His eyes fluttered closed.

"You've always shown great compassion towards others.  
You shower others with such love and kindness.  
This land is naught but filled with such selfish and depraved savages.  
You are the light in the midst of it all.  
And that's why I will continue to fall for you."

Always...?  
Mona didn't understand most of his words.  
But, the look in his eyes, she could see adoration glowing within them.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a kiss on her forehead, just shy of her third eye.

"You best get going, my dear.  
You are welcome to my chambers anytime."

Flustered as per usual, Mona does her bow.

"T-thank you, Your Radiance...  
I shall take my leave."

==============

The next night, Mona found herself by the door to His chambers.

With a knock and His approval, she entered the room.

Solus was lounging by the fireplace, greeting Mona with his softened smile.

"Would you be opposed to taking it easy tonight, my dear?"

He motioned to the bottle of wine on the table, with two glasses ready.

"Certainly not, Your Radiance."

He sunk into the plush sofa, wine glass in hand, joined by Mona by his side. He studied Mona with narrowed eyes.

".... Is aught troubling you, dear?"

Her eyes widened, but of course, His Radiance could read through her. She pondered for a moment before parting her lips.

"I... I am worried, is just all."

"... Tell me, what ails you so?"

Mona took a moment to choose her words.

"I... Fear for when the Empress comes to find out about our... Relationship."

Solus twirls the wine glass in hand, watching how the liquid swirls within.

"... A natural concern. I had reminded you to not worry about it too much, have I not?"

Mona nods.

"... I can't help but fathom that Your Radiance would fall into a predicament... I don't wish for that... Mayhaps t'is best... We..."

His hand stops.  
Hearing him sigh made Mona sink her head down towards the floor.  
He places the glass back on the table.

"Mona. Sweet, sweet Mona.  
How you concern yourself for my wellbeing.  
I implore you to know that everything will be all right.  
It breaks my heart to see you in such worry.  
I appreciate the thought, truly."

Solus leaves a kiss atop her forehead.  
Taking her hand in his, gripping it firmly.

"Please, have faith in me."

He did not want to let go of her, again.  
Not after centuries of not crossing paths with her.  
He wished to relish in her company for as long as he can.  
For as long as this feeble lifetime could afford, while the skies are still clear.

Mona grips his hand back.

"... I-I... Deeply apologize, Your Radiance. For betraying your trust in me."

He chuckles softly.

"You have my forgiveness, dear Mona."

Her heart jumped at his words.  
He brought her close to him, his warmth enveloping her senses.

Mona spent another night in his chambers.

With His Radiance's arms wrapped around her.

==============

And so, a week had passed.

With each encounter with His Radiance did their affair deepen. Some days ending with a visit to his chambers and waking up sore. One occasion where she found herself having to please him with her inexperienced tongue. Another, where he took her by his desk again. Yet another, where they meet in the hallways by chance, their lips sought for each other.

Soon, Mona herself began to hunger for her lord, growing acclimatized to his ways.

It would be a lie if she said she was not in love with His Radiance.

Marks grew in number across Mona’s body. Marks left by His Radiance, in their exchanges. Thankfully the modest clothing of a servant had kept it hidden.

It was time to deliver tea to His Radiance, if she could, she’d just stay by his side with no end.

As she was about to knock on the door to His study, her hand grew to a stop as she heard another familiar voice from within. It sounded as though an argument had broken out.

A knock on the door made the conversation come to a halt.

The door clicked opened and she peered through.

“Tea, Your Radiance.”

Solus’ brow was tightly knit.  
It was Liori who stood before him.  
The atmosphere felt stale.

“Well then, till another time, Your Radiance.”

Liori took his leave with a bow.  
The door closed behind him.

Solus took an exasperated sigh. Mona served a cup of tea for His Radiance.

“... Did he step on your nerves, Your Radiance?”

“Pay no mind to that. It was just a minor scuffle.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as if willing his rage away. Mona couldn’t help but want to provide comfort to Solus, wrapping her arms around him. Bringing him close.

“... Thank you, my dear.”

“T’is the least this lowly servant can provide, Your Radiance.”

His brows knotted further, eyes filled with melancholy. He reaches up to hold her arm.

————

The day where Mona is to have lunch with Liori had arrived. Liori knew of a good quaint tavern out the palace. It was rather far so they needed a day off. As luck would have it, such a day was around the corner.

In the carriage, Mona looked out to the scenery, to the dull white. But it was not as if she was taking in the sights. Her mind was elsewhere.

As much joy as a day off would bring, Mona wished she was in the palace.

She ached for His Radiance.  
She ached for His presence.  
She ached for His touch.

Liori could tell something was on her mind.  
He decided he need not probe further.

It was a cold, cold day. The ground painted white with snow.

".... a.  
..... !"

A hand jolts Mona back to Earth.

"Mona!  
.... We're here."

Mona took a moment to collect herself.  
She peered out the carriage, she didn't realize she had zoned out so much.  
They were in the woods of some sort.

"... Where are we, Liori?"

"The mere outskirts of the capital.  
Come, the tavern is beyond this road.  
We'll traverse on foot from now, the road ahead is not suited for the carriage."

The carriage leaves.

"W-wait...!"

"Rest assured, the carriage will be back in a few hours to take us back."

She saw the carriage disappear out to the white of snow.

Mona followed after Liori.

They traversed deep into the woods.

Liori stopped in his tracks.

"Say, Mona.  
Do you love His Radiance?"

Mona looked at him with eyes of surprise.

"W-what are you...."

"Do you?"

Her cheeks grew red, looking down towards the ground.

"... I-I.... I do."

"So that is your answer, eh?”

"...?"

Sharp pain enveloped Mona's senses.  
She fell to her knees, her torso wracked with pain.  
Turning to look at Liori, whose arm was outstretched towards her.

At Liori's palm was a ball of dark aether.  
She had many questions, but now was not the time, she must run.

Another blast of magic was fired.  
Piercing through her body.  
Blood splattered from Mona's lips, dying the snow red.

"... Pitiful.  
You should've known your place, and yet you continue to meddle with our plans.  
The more you cling onto him, the less likely the shall our efforts bear fruit."

It became hard for Mona to breathe, she could feel a feeling of moisture from her clothes.  
It was blood.

"The Rejoining must be complete.  
Lord Zodiark will not stand for an incomplete Rejoining.  
The more time he spends with you, his loyalty to our Lord will waver."

The look in Liori's eyes was foreign.  
Cold.  
Calm.

It sent a chill down Mona's spine.

A portal of dark aether appeared, taking Liori with it.

Mona panicked, limping towards the road where the carriage was. Leaving behind a trail of blood.

((Is there anyone.... Anyone who can help me....?  
.... Oh, Your Radiance....  
Perhaps.... This is retribution for my sins.  
Forgive me.... Your Radiance.))

She knew her body was telling her that her demise is nearing. Her life flashed before her eyes. She clutched her hands into the snow, pushing away her weakness. Until memories of the times she spent with Solus floods her head.

Tears filled her vision.

“.... lu... s...”

Solus' eyes widened.

He felt a tug to his chest.

Mona's vision grew dark.  
The heat slowly fading away from her body.  
With each breath she took, brought pain.

In the corner of her eye, she sees a portal open.  
Struck with fear, she tries to back away from it.

A man in black robes and a red mask emerged from the portal.

"At ease."

The robed figure kneeled next to Mona, holding her cold hand in his own.

"W....ho....."

Mona tried to speak but she was hushed by the man.

"Sleep.  
...  
T'is my fault alone, and not yours."

He cradled Mona in his arms.

Through the slit of the mask, Mona could see the grief in the man's eyes.

"S..... l...us...."

"Hush....  
Hush, my dear.  
Please, rest well."

He held her close.  
His fingers brushing the blood off her lips.  
Her lips turned into a smile.  
She knew this warmth.

The life gradually left her eyes.

The man stood motionlessly with Mona in his arms.

Mona grew still.  
Her chest unmoving.

He reached up to close her eyelids.

[[".....  
Not yet, my dear. Our work is far, far from done.  
Just a little more.  
Just a little more until we will all return home, together."]]

Through the man's eyes, he sees the life's aether, beckoning Mona's soul to the Underworld, just as he had observed time and time again. Such a bleakly colored soul it was. But, it was the color he knew the beauty of, no matter how sullied it was.

\------------------  
\--------------  
\----------  
\------  
\---  
-

The Emperor's tired eyes were scanning through some of the parchment work on his desk.

A portal opened, Liori emerged from it.

Solus places his pen down, heaving a sigh.

"... Elidibus.  
What brings you here?  
Don't tell me there's yet another obstacle in our plans."

"No, not at the present moment.  
I merely came to observe you."

"Ever the worrywart.  
Do you not have pressing matters of your own?"

Elidibus pursed his lips.

"Do not think I have left my eyes off you, Emet-Selch.  
I do not know who that woman is to you, but any hindrances to our work will not be tolerated."

"... Have you not peered through your crystal again?"

Elidibus kept silent.

Emet-Selch sighed in response.

"Such memories are not needed.  
All that matters is that I fulfill my duty.  
As do you."

Elidibus disappears through the portal.

Emet-Selch scoffs.

"How unpleasant."

He conjures a stone out from the air, observing it in the dim light from the snowy outside.

The stone glowed with a shade of the sun.

"... It has gotten cold again."

His voice, deep, and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> The kudos and the comments mean the world to me, thank you very much for showing your interest in this little trip of mine. I was surprised that I could finish this muse within the week, I hoped it was to everyone's liking.  
> Till next time!  
> Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to screaming over Emet-Selch's, or at this point, Hades' narration in the EW teaser trailer.


	6. (Update, not a chapter)

This is just to post an update that I did for chapter 5. Enjoy!

I tend to go back and rework on somethings on my work... I wish AO3 had the function to 'update' the fic when an update/change has been made to the fic.


End file.
